


Пусть скелеты пляшут в своих шкафах

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), remontada



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [4]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Все думают, что Даг — "хороший" брат. Но Дагу виднее.





	Пусть скелеты пляшут в своих шкафах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making the Family Skeletons Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606056) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



Даг читает много газет.  
  
Если кто-то спросит, зачем ему это, Даг ответит, что такая у него работа.  
  
Конечно же это правда. Но когда дело касается их семьи, правда всегда немного размыта.  
  
Чтение газет входит в круг его обязанностей. Даг даже вправе с чистым сердцем утверждать, что его работа — знакомиться с мусором, который республиканцы пытаются выдать за «новости».  
  
(Его мать утверждает, что ей важно знать, как думает враг, а все, кто знаком с Дагом Хэммондом, в курсе того, что он с матерью не спорит.)  
  
Но в редкие моменты честности, которые все Бэрриши и Хэммонды умеют успешно прятать, он признается себе: газеты служат ему ежедневным напоминанием о том, что никто не знает о самом постыдном из секретов Дага Хэммонда.  
  
Узнай о нем кто, и все рассуждения правого крыла на тему «ошибок» их родителей, которые «превратили» Ти-Джея в гея, наркомана, гея-наркомана, или что еще они там нарыли в его деле, померкли бы на фоне заголовков с именем Дага.  
  
«Близнец Хэммонд влюблен в своего брата!» Что бы республиканцы ни раскопали о Ти-Джее, это и рядом не стояло с таким позором.  
  
Когда Даг пытается все это осмыслить, то думает, что не всегда его дела были так плохи. В былые времена он и впрямь был тем хорошим братом, каким его считают окружающие.  
  
Он вспоминает, как в детстве они проводили лето на ферме, и говорит себе, что тогда-то с ним все было в порядке.  
  
_— Что, наконец заполучил свой первый поцелуй? — дразнит Дага Ти-Джей.  
  
Он сидит на стоге сена и болтает ногами в воздухе, рискуя свалиться. Вообще-то им нельзя забираться на чердак, дедушка Хэммонд сто раз предупреждал.  
  
Даг смотрит вверх на брата и прислоняется к стойлу.  
  
— Стэфи Кейн, — отвечает он с заслуженной, по его мнению, гордостью, ведь Стефи — само совершенство, а значит, и сам Даг крут, раз она решила его поцеловать.  
  
— Стэфи классная. И целуется классно. — Даг не может найти достойного ответа, так что просто продолжает пялиться на Ти-Джея. — Ой, да ладно, Даги! Конечно же она поцеловала старшего брата первым.  
  
— Наплевать. Не так уж и хорошо она целуется.  
  
— Еще как хорошо, — возражает Ти-Джей. Он спускается вниз и, подойдя к Дагу, легко бьет его кулаком в плечо. — Может это тебе нужно больше практики, младший братик.  
  
— Я тебе не младший! Из нас двоих я — взрослый!  
  
Но если бы он на самом деле был взрослым, то отказался бы от предложенной Ти-Джеем практики._  
  
Поправка: он никогда не был нормальным. И уж точно не был «хорошим» братом.  
  
_— Это даже не настоящий наркотик.  
  
Одних этих слов Ти-Джея должно было хватить, чтобы заставить Дага остановиться, заставить его дважды подумать и не принимать того неверного решения, к которому он склоняется.  
  
— Ты так говоришь про любой наркотик, Ти-Джей.  
  
— Ага, но сейчас это правда.  
  
Ти-Джей улыбается своей приглашающей улыбкой, она у него всегда такая. Однако впервые за долгое время она кажется здоровой.  
  
Должно быть, потому Даг ему и верит. Должно быть, потому так легко принимает и глотает таблетку. Должно быть, потому с той же легкостью на волне прихода прижимается губами к губам Ти-Джея._  
  
Утро еще очень раннее, слишком ранее для мамы. Он старается не обращать внимания на то, из какой спальни она выходит, потому что тогда придется заметить, из какой спальни выходит отец.   
  
— Доброе утро, — произносит она, получив свою любимую чашку с кофе. — Не думала, что ты проснешься так рано.  
  
Она не добавляет: «Ведь ты должен быть в постели с женщиной, на которой вчера женился», но Даг все равно это слышит.  
  
— Энни хотела отоспаться.  
  
— Свадьбы могут быть утомительными, — признает Элейн, усаживаясь рядом с ним за стол. — Особенно с учетом незваных гостей. Вполне могу понять желание поспать подольше после такого дня.  
  
На стол ложится аккуратно сложенная стопка газет.  
  
Она солнечно улыбается, и в ее улыбке Даг видит одобрение, которого, как думалось, он лишился, но, очевидно, женившись, сумел завоевать снова.  
  
— Спасибо, Даглас.  
  
_— Снова будешь говорить, что это ненастоящий наркотик?  
  
Даг не хочет, чтобы его слова звучали так зло, так обиженно. Так, словно он обвиняет Ти-Джея.  
  
Но с Ти-Джеем легко начать делать то, чего не хотелось.  
  
— Брось, Даги. Двадцать один год бывает раз в жизни, а папа и мама где-то далеко по своим важным политическим делам.  
  
Ти-Джей совершенно не обращает внимания на осуждение Дага. Это его свойство — игнорировать чужие недостатки — когда-нибудь доведет его до беды.   
  
— В последний раз, когда мы это делали…  
  
— В последний раз, когда мы это делали, Даги, мы славно повеселились.  
  
Ти-Джей смотрит на него без тени стыда.  
  
— Мы не должны… этого повторять, Ти-Джей.  
  
— Почему нет? — Ти-Джей пожимает плечами и забрасывает в рот таблетку. — Мы — все что у нас есть, Даги._  
  
Со времен Великой Объединяющей Поездки на Рыбалку и Объятий его отношения с отцом должны были улучшиться, по крайней мере, ему нравится думать, что так оно и есть.  
  
Но похоже этих улучшений недостаточно, потому что когда отец присоединяется к ним за завтраком, Даг начинает чувствовать себя пятым колесом в телеге.  
  
Он быстро целует мать в щеку и уходит в амбар.  
  
_— Я попросил Энни выйти за меня.  
  
Он еще никому об этом не говорил, Ти-Джей первый. Даг убеждает себя, что дело в том, что они братья — кому еще можно рассказать все, как не своему близнецу?  
  
Он умеет лгать себе куда лучше, чем Ти-Джей.  
  
— Не вижу слез, значит она согласилась.  
  
Даг улыбается. Улыбается так широко, что лицо начинает болеть. Если он сосредоточится на этом, может, удастся проигнорировать незамутненный ужас, наступающий со всех сторон, когда он отвечает:  
  
— Да, согласилась.  
  
— Она знает?  
  
Ти-Джей не уточняет, о чем именно, но ему и не нужно.  
  
— И как, по-твоему, я должен рассказать ей о таком?_  
  
Он удивлен, что Ти-Джей уже на ногах в такую рань, наверное, это трезвость так на него влияет. Или кровать в их старой спальне на ферме дедушки Хэммонда стала для него слишком тесной. А может у него просто ломка.  
  
— Эй, помнишь, как вы с дедулей Хэммондом орали на меня, когда я залезал на чердак? — спрашивает Ти-Джей с усмешкой.  
  
Он стоит, прислонившись к конюшне, опустевшей задолго до того, как они начали сюда приезжать.  
  
— Твое дурное влияние и меня заразило, — отвечает Даг и морщится, когда слышит, что именно сказал. — Я не имел ввиду…  
  
— Еще как имел, но это нормально. Я вроде как заслужил.  
  
— Не совсем. — Совсем нет. — Слышал, ты решил остаться дома, вместо того, чтобы побежать к своему дилеру. Я тобой горжусь.  
  
Ти-Джей отмахивается.  
  
— Ты будешь гордиться еще сильнее, если продержусь шесть месяцев, так ведь?  
  
— Да, — признает Даг и думает, делает ли это его плохим братом.  
  
— Мы оба так вляпались, — констатирует Ти-Джей. — Твоя очаровательная жена принимает душ.  
  
Когда Ти-Джей поднимается на чердак, Даг радуется, что дедушка Хэммонд укрепил его пару лет назад. Старые расшатанные доски ни за что не выдержали бы их вес.  
  
— Энни любит утренний душ, — отвечает он.  
  
— Хм. Должно быть. Она определенно никуда не торопится. Нам стоит подождать, чтобы она могла присоединиться?  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, она не станет. — Потому что Энни, великолепная, идеальная, чудесная Энни, никогда не будет такой ненормальной, как они двое. Она никогда не захочет разделить это с ними.  
  
Если честно, того, что она хотя бы пытается понять, уже более чем достаточно.  
  
— Жаль, — роняет Ти-Джей и тянется к ремню Дага.   
  
_Энни можно любить за многое, и за многое можно любить секс с ней. Но больше всего он любит момент, когда по завершении она без сил падает рядом и берет его за руку. Любит смотреть в ее счастливое лицо и знать, что это его заслуга._  
  
— Это было чудесно, — говорит Даг.  
  
— Угу…  
  
Они просто лежат рядом, и Даг только собирается поцеловать Энни, когда та произносит:  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит порадоваться, что ты назвал меня именем брата, а не матери. Будь я хоть немного азартна, ставила бы на второй вариант.  
  
Он внутренне холодеет, в голове не остается ни единой мысли, как можно объяснить такое. Но язык ворочается, пытаясь вытолкнуть какие-то слова.  
  
— Энни…  
  
— Тсс… Не хочу ничего слышать. Не хочу ничего знать. Сверх того, что уже знаю.  
  
Он тяжело сглатывает несколько раз, пока не понимает, что это никак не поможет справится с пересохшим горлом.  
  
— Но я тебе должен. Хотя бы объяснение.  
  
Хоть что-то. Он должен ей хоть что-то, потому что нельзя просто промолчать, если во время секса назвал свою невесту именем брата.  
  
Она прижимает палец к его губам.  
  
— Говорю же, все не так плохо, как я ожидала. Кроме того, мы оба имеем право на свои тайны.  
  
Когда Ти-Джей устраивается рядом, опираясь на локоть, его губы все еще влажные от спермы Дага.  
  
— Есть кое-какие хорошие новости про маму.  
  
— Ты не мог бы подождать, пока я отдышусь после классного минета, прежде чем упоминать нашу мать?  
  
— Извини, но нет. К тому же, тебе это понравится. — В улыбке Ти-Джея ни грамма раскаяния, и, Боже помоги ему, такую улыбку брата Даг любит больше всего. — Я подслушал ее разговор с той журналисткой. Сьюзан Берг?   
  
— И? — Даг закрывает глаза, услышав имя Сьюзан. Какой удачный момент, чтобы вспоминать об еще одном неверном решении.  
  
— Думаю, они трахаются. Или вот-вот начнут. Короче говоря, у них не просто платонические отношения.  
  
Смех зарождается медленно, бурлит внутри, в том самом месте, где обычно прячется, свернувшись клубком, его совесть, когда он трахает своего брата.  
  
Он не открывает глаз, пока смех не стихает.  
  
— Хочешь поделиться с классом? — голос Ти-Джея звучит слегка раздраженно, от того, что он не понимает, в чем тут шутка.  
  
А вот Даг понимает.  
  
— Я с ней спал.  
  
— Ого. — Ти-Джей секунду обдумывает его слова, потом пожимает плечами. — Все-таки лучше так, чем если бы мама вернулась к папе.  
  
— Это уж точно. — Даг трет глаза. — Боже, ну и семейка у нас, Ти-Джей.  
  
— Знаю, Даги. Но ты не променял бы ее ни на какую другую в целом мире.  
  
Ти-Джей ложится, устраиваясь под боком у Дага, лениво обнимает его за талию.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Даг, перебирая его волосы, — ни за что бы не променял.


End file.
